


Reanudación

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [16]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Miguel había visto a Martín hacer muchas pendejadas a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna se comparaba a su más última cojudez: salir con su ex.





	Reanudación

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: amistades
> 
> Pairing: mención de pechi y argchi

Miguel había visto a Martín hacer muchas pendejadas a lo largo de su vida. Había sido una vida corta hasta el momento, a duras penas iban llegando a completar la segunda década, pero la lista de anécdotas parecía ya interminable. Y en demasiadas ocasiones se vio implicado también, como en aquella ocasión en la playa que Martín insistió que tomaran el carro de sus papás y fueran hasta la próxima gasolinera (a cinco kilómetros de la casa de playa) a por alcohol. Lo que empezó como una divertida aventura de verano terminó en la comisaría y el carro de sus viejos en el taller más próximo. Lo sorprendente era como sus padres aún los dejaban verse y salir solos a la calle. Tenían bien merecidos el título de alumnos problema en la época del colegio, y era raro que algunas vecinas o tías aún se refirieran a ellos como “buenos chicos”. Después de tantas metidas de pata y malas ideas…

Pero ninguna se comparaba a su más última cojudez: salir con su ex.

Miguel podía contar hartas razones por las cuales aquella estupidez se la había sacado del mismísimo culo, empezando por el hecho de que nunca había escuchado a Martín decir algo remotamente positivo sobre el chileno. Cómo se habían terminado enrollando en la fiesta de cumpleaños del rubio solo era explicable por las cantidades industriales de alcohol que habían consumidos. Como todo el mundo, sin embargo, ¿cómo había tenido que ser exactamente Manuel?

Ahora llevaban dos meses juntos, más de lo que cualquiera y en especial Miguel pensó que durarían. Manuel parecía haber adquirido una cierta resignación o ceguera que lo hacía ignorar las ocurrencias sin pies ni cabeza de Martín y la necesidad de afecto público de este había disminuido por igual. Eventualmente hasta Miguel volvió a hablarle, pero la relación estaba tensa, probablemente porque el peruano esperaba una disculpa que creía merecer. Martín… honestamente nadie sabía bien qué pensaba Martín de la situación.

No significaba que se iría a perder del cumpleaños de Miguel. No sabía bien qué tenía planeado Miguel para sus veinte años, no le había comentado nada, pero supuso que algo haría. Daniel, que ahora pasaba más tiempo en esa casa que él, mencionó algo de un almuerzo familiar, pero eso aún dejaba la noche libre, se dijo Martín.

“Voy a ir al cine con unos amigos” le respondió Miguel cuando finalmente le escribió. Martín frunció el ceño, pero no quería mostrarse molesto, le parecía ridículo hacer eso.

_Qué van a ver?  
Los increíbles_

Ok, ¿qué?

_Vas a verla sin mí? D:_

_Ah sorry es que Pancho me invitó :P  
Te aviso que tal ^^_

Sí, claro. Al menos él se acordaba que habían prometido que irían verla juntos, pensó cabreado. Lo está haciendo a propósito, pensó. Bueno, ahí él. Al menos él no estaba soltero…

_Estoy en exámenes  
Lo sabías_

_No jodas Manu -.-_  
                                                                                        Que se supone que haga el finde entonces?  
Miguel tiene cumpleaños, haz algo con él.  
                                                                                        …  
Siguen peleados?  
                                                                                        No estamos peleados  
Ajá…

Recibió un Emoji tras eso, pero no se molestó en volver a desbloquear su celular. De verdad no era que estuviesen peleados, simplemente no se hablaban mucho últimamente… Y cada uno tenía vidas aparte, era normal cuando se lleva años yendo a universidades distintas. Eventualmente en las vacaciones de verano…

* * *

 

Se despidió de Francisco afuera del bar, con un abrazo y varias palmeadas en la espalda antes de subirse a su _uber_. La cabeza le daba algo de vueltas, pero al menos así no sentía el frío. Le confirmó la dirección a su chofer y cerró los ojos. Usualmente era de los pasajeros conversadores, le gustara o no a su chofer, pero era tarde, iba picado y tenía sueño. Había sido un día largo. Debió haberse quedado dormido por un rato, puesto que el viaje hasta su casa se le hizo sumamente breve y tuvo que buscar apuradamente el billete que debía estar en alguno de sus bolsillos. Estaba arrugado y  Miguel le dio una sonrisa apenada al chofer, saliendo con prisa del carro. Se le pasó desearle buenas noches, siempre lo hacía, pero olvidó por completo del taxista cuando dio un paso hacia su casa y vio a Martín sentado en las escaleras. Con un _sixpack_ de cervezas ya empezado.

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño, confundido. Luego suspiró y terminó de acercarse. Martín le sonrió apenado, sin saber si pararse para saludarlo, pero Miguel ya estaba frente a él.

-Te dije que no iba a estar en mi casa -le dijo sin saludar.

Martín se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, solo esperaba. ¿Una birra?

El peruano no se negó. Se sentó a su lado, dejando la mochila un par de escalones más arriba, y tomó una lata. El satisfactorio crujir al abrirla pareció despabilarlo un poco y se le hizo agua a la boca. Martín tenía una lata ya abierta entre las manos, la vista fija en ella.

-¿Qué tal la peli?

-Ah, buena. Chistosa, deberías ir a verla.

Martín asintió lentamente y Miguel comenzó a beber. Por un rato no dijeron nada, sino que se mantuvieron bebiendo, siendo la cerveza suficiente excusa para el silencio. Pero Martín estaba inquieto y lo podía sentir.

-Oye…

-¿Mh?

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Miguel bajó su lata y la miró ahora también. Martín suspiró y se acabó la suya, abriendo una más.

-No, no lo estoy -murmuró Miguel finalmente.

-¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste que estabas yendo al cine?

-No preguntaste antes.

Martín se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento -dijo bajo tras otro par de segundos en silencio-. Es que… no sé, no habíamos hablado mucho últimamente y no sé… no quería que pensaras que estaba queriendo saber no más si ibas a hacer una joda…

-Ya, no importa. Es que Pancho igual me había dicho hace rato…

-Pero habíamos dicho que iríamos a verla juntos.

Miguel tragó, rehuyéndole la mirada.

-Perdón… se me pasó.

El rubio suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No importa, no era algo tan serio -lo tranquilizó-. Solo… no me gusta mucho como estamos…

-¿Estamos?

Miguel lo miró de lado. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado, pero parecía saber de qué hablaba.

-Sí, che, casi no hablamos, pero no es como esas amistades que simplemente no tienen tiempo pero siguen bien… Es como si nos evitáramos.

-Supongo… que algo de cierto tiene.

Miguel suspiró.

-Estás molesto por lo de Manuel, ¿no?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Huevón, es mi ex… O sea, no es mi asunto si ahora están juntos, lo nuestro fue. Pero como que esperaba que me dijeras algo antes o no sé… Fue muy de la nada y para ti fue como si nada hubiera pasada.

-Ya… lo siento -Martín asintió-. Es que me era raro conversarlo… Y supongo que también me daba algo de vergüenza… O sea, no por Manuel, sino por la situación… porque nunca había dicho nada antes y eso…

-Está bien -le regaló una sonrisa pequeña y luego le dio un empujón leve-. No pensé que tendrías las pelotas de al final sí venir a decirlo.

Martín lo miró ofendido.

-¿¿Querés verlas para convencerte??

-No, huevón, me basta con haber visto las de Manuel en su momento.

Se echó a reír, pero Martín se mordió el labio.

-Oye, pero no creas que pasó algo cuando tú y él… Ya sabes, intercambiaban saliva a la salida del cole.

Miguel resopló y rodó los ojos.

-Ya, no es como si me importara si fuera el caso -renegó, pero se rio después-. No seas asqueroso, oe…

Tincho se carcajeó y apuró el resto de su lata. Abrieron las últimas dos latas y las sorbieron lentamente. Miguel estaba algo callado, pero lo dejó. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar, así que más que nada bebieron. Cuando acabaron, Miguel volvió a tomar su mochila.

-Ya, me tengo que ir a dormir. Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas -bromeó a medias y Martín ladeó el rostro, sonriendo divertido.

-Ya, buenas noches, anciano -se burló, pero también se puso de pie y juntó las latas vacías.

-Me las puedes dejar, no las vas a cargar hasta tu casa -lo detuvo Miguel.

-Pero si vivo a la vuelta de la esquina -replicó Tincho y Miguel ahora le sonrió.

-Pero vas tomado y todos sabemos que haces cojudeces ebrio. No te confío ni las latas vacías.

Martín lo miró ofendido, pero se las dejó. Miguel Subió hasta la puerta y buscó, sus llaves mientras Martín comenzaba a irse.

-¡Ah, Migue! -lo llamó, deteniéndose de golpe y alzando la voz, y el peruano se volvió a chistarlo, a lo que Martin se rio-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El moreno rodó los ojos, pero sus labios se curvaron.

-Ya vete a tu casa -musitó-. O a la del feo, pero no te quedes en la calle.

-Pensé que me invitarías a pasar -se mofó Martín y se echó la mochila al hombro-. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos -Miguel le sonrió, viendo como bajaba el par de escalones que le quedaban-. Buenas noches.

Esperó a perderlo de vista para terminar de entrar y cerrar con llave. Sentía un cosquilleo en la cara gracias a las cervezas que pesaban sobre los _shots_ que ya había tomado un par de horas antes. Pero se sentía tranquilo, despejado a pesar el agotamiento, y mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, sentía que había sido un buen cumpleaños.


End file.
